


we love you

by airdeari



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, but also! domestic..., emeto, nasty trauma flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airdeari/pseuds/airdeari
Summary: Junpei rolled his eyes and stuffed the pork bun between his teeth when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, expecting business. His eyes went wide when he saw Carlos’s name on the screen. He slid his thumb to accept the call, clamped the phone between his ear and his shoulder, pulled the pork bun from his mouth, shoved the massive bite of it out to his cheek, and managed to answer with a muddled, “Hey, dude, what’s up?”“Junpei, next time, just let go of my hand,” Akane sighed, giving him a squeeze.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crashkeys (Tempo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempo/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SNOW!!!
> 
> i know you asked for cute domestic stuff and it's, not startin' out that way, but 1) we all know you are a sucker for Sad Garbage so i have to deliver 2) it will get happier i promise

Junpei rolled his eyes and stuffed the pork bun between his teeth when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, expecting business. His eyes went wide when he saw Carlos’s name on the screen. He slid his thumb to accept the call, clamped the phone between his ear and his shoulder, pulled the pork bun from his mouth, shoved the massive bite of it out to his cheek, and managed to answer with a muddled, “Hey, dude, what’s up?”

“Junpei, next time, just let go of my hand,” Akane sighed, giving him a squeeze.

A heavy breath sent static through the receiver before Carlos spoke. “ _Junpei… God, sorry, I just,_ ” Carlos uttered, “ _it’s—it’s good to hear your voice._ ”

Junpei took Akane up on her suggestion, because he was not sure what he had just heard and wanted to press the receiver closer to his ear. With an effort, he swallowed and said, “Sorry, what?”

“ _Ah, ha, that came out weird, didn’t it? Sorry._ ” Carlos’s laugh was weak and dry. “ _Can… can you video chat for a second, or…_ ”

“Uh, I’m, I’m out right now, no Wi-Fi,” Junpei said. “Can it wait? I’ll text you when we get back in tonight.”

“ _Oh, right, you guys are in Japan, aren’t you?_ ” Carlos realized, then gave another one of those empty laughs. “ _Here I was worried I woke you up._ ”

Junpei blinked, then lifted his right wrist to glance at his watch. He now knew by heart how to run the calculations between Japan and the west coast: subtract five and flip. It was a little past eight in Tokyo.

“Wait, Carlos, where the hell are you? Isn’t it three in the morning for you? What’s going on?”

“ _I… I’m fine. Don’t worry about it._ ” His laugh sounded no less deathly even when it grew nervous. “ _Just saying hi, I guess. Have a good time._ ”

Before Junpei had time to process that Carlos was making a goodbye, the phone gave a jingle of finality in his ear to end the call.

“What was that about?” Akane asked.

Junpei stared at his inactive phone for another few seconds. “I think he just woke up in the middle of the night and got confused or something,” he said with a shrug, slipping the phone back into his pocket. “Anyway, my hand’s free again.”

Akane smiled shyly and circled her fingers around his.

* * *

Across the ocean, Carlos reached up from the tile floor of his bathroom with a sweaty, shaking hand to flush the toilet. He was probably done after throwing up three times.

His sweaty, sticky tank top was hiked up to his armpits from when he tried to remove it to relieve the sickening heat that had gripped his body and woken him from his nightmares. Now chills took hold, chills from the freezer his mind would not leave, where he found the surface of Junpei’s eyes frozen over, his head sitting on the shelf, the rest of his body scattered around the room and used like props.

He was too weak to sit up when his stomach lurched again, but it turned out to be a dry heave. He coughed so hard that tears dripped onto his cheeks.

On the floor beside him, his phone’s screen lit up.

_Akane Kurashiki sent a photo._

The notifications began to stack. By the time they reached three, Carlos had maneuvered his shaky hand back to his phone and swiped the screen to unlock it.

The first photo was of Junpei vacantly munching on some kind of round pastry, surrounded by starbursts of warm light against the evening sky. In the next one, his eyes, a bit wider, had found the camera. In the next, he was ducking his head behind his raised hand, which was still holding Akane’s. He was smiling.

Carlos inhaled more deeply than he had managed since he woke up. He was not sure what to write in response, but he knew after he sent _thanks_ that he had probably said the wrong thing.

Akane: we have an overnight layover in LA monday. come see us then  
Carlos: youll be tired from traveling  
Akane: do you need to see him?

Carlos did not know how to answer that question. He had started to weakly type something, then erased it as soon as he saw that Akane had written _need_ , not _want_.

Akane: please be honest carlos. 

He wanted it to be impractical, infeasible to drop everything and drive out to Los Angeles just to see his friends for one night. But he already had Monday nights off at the station from when he took Maria to PT, and she had been going by herself for the past week. It would be so simple.

_Akane Kurashiki sent a video._

Carlos rolled over so he did not have to hold up the phone while he watched.

Junpei was licking the residue of his earlier snack off of his fingers, glancing around at the stands and lights as the camera bounced with their movement. He noticed the camera trained on him within seconds and, with a grin, tried to grab it.

“ _Is that a vi—why do you keep pointing that thing at me?_ ” he laughed. “ _I’m not the one wearing—look at this. Look at this girl. Look at this beautiful girl._ ”

His voice got closer and louder as he won possession of the phone. He jogged back and lifted the camera, panning up to follow the flowers and vines climbing Akane’s lilac yukata. Her hair hung artfully loose from a coiled bun, framing her demure smile with gently waving locks.

“ _God, I’m the luckiest man alive._ ”

Alive.

“ _Junpei, that’s enough,_ ” Akane pleaded, her sleeves flapping as she marched up to him.

“ _Never enough. I could look at you forev—_ ”

The video stopped. Carlos sighed. The air felt good in his lungs again for a couple of breaths.

He watched the video again to bring that feeling back. And again. The relief was getting weaker each time.

Carlos: where in la  
Akane: i’ll email you the details when we get back  
Akane: get some rest. we love you.  
Akane: let me know if you need anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Junpei was not sure whether it was his time in college or his dropout year in the detective agency that had taught him how to sleep anywhere, at any time, no matter how uncomfortable. He awoke with pressure in his ears, a sour taste in his dry mouth, and an awful ache in his neck. When he groaned as he started to shift himself upright, he felt a kiss on his cheek.

The novelty of the sensation had worn off at long last; it did not send his heart racing every time the way it used to. Sometimes, though, when it caught him off-guard, when he felt the love in her touch, he felt something warm and tingling flooding through his body. For a moment, he could not feel his aches and pains.

“We’ve landed,” she whispered.

The aisle was too narrow for him to carry both of their bags off of the plane. He, of course, gave it a try, before Akane pulled her duffel bag from his shoulder with a teasing smack on his back. As soon as they were in the terminal, he stole the bag back while she turned her phone back on. For someone with a telepathic connection to the vice president of her company, she was awfully anxious about having missed messages while in flight.

“Is it because Aoi’s a, uh, a receiver or whatever, right?” Junpei asked. The strap of her bag dug into that spot between his neck and his shoulder that hurt from whatever weird position he had fallen asleep in. “Can he not do the transmitting part? So you can’t get messages from him.”

“Transmitting and receiving are tendencies, not absolutes, Junpei,” Akane sighed. “Shouldn’t you know that better than anyone? We carried on a full conversation, all those years ago.”

“It’s barely been a year on my end,” Junpei mumbled.

“Well, time is all an illusion, even in the linear sense.”

“God, don’t start this now. What’s going on?”

With a giggle, she snaked an arm around his waist to give his side a squeeze, just gently enough not to tickle him. “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you,” she relented. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but… I think Carlos already spoiled it when he called you the other day.”

“Carlos?”

Junpei stopped dead in his tracks. When he tried to get his feet moving again, he tangled his ankles around each other and almost tripped.

Akane threw a smile over her shoulder as she watched him struggle. “Something wrong?” she asked.

“Is Carlos here?” he asked, almost a whisper, maybe a prayer.

Her smile was coy. “Is he?”

“Oh my God, Akane, what did you do?”

“I _may_ have sent him our flight information after we got home from the festival because he said he’d be in the area.”

He could barely feel the weight of the bags as he surged forward. It had been little more than a month since he had last seen Carlos, but that was when Carlos was fighting back tears as he finally brought his little sister home from the hospital. Since then, he had been tied up with caring for her, and Junpei had been getting oriented with the vastly complex operations of the Kurashikis’ secret society. Akane saw the stress building up in his psyche, so for the week between their birthdays, she arranged a vacation back to Japan, with, of course, a visit to a local festival.

The call from Carlos had been unexpected and poorly timed, but not unwanted. That night, Junpei triple-, maybe quadruple-texted him asking what was up, was he awake, did he still want to video chat, hey we should meet up again sometime soon.

Historically speaking, Akane was the one with a penchant for orchestrating grand reunions.

She spotted Carlos first, fidgeting with his cellphone and pacing away his anxious energy. With only her purse to carry, she easily rushed ahead of Junpei. As soon as Carlos saw her, his face brightened with excitement. Although he gave her a wave, his eyes locked onto Junpei with a gentler expression. He looked so at peace, like everything in his world had fallen into perfect place.

Focused as he was on Junpei, he was startled by the sudden blow to his chest when Akane jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Junpei was startled, too, by two things. He was startled first by how much it looked like a reunion of two lovers. Related to that, he was startled by how warm he felt at the sight.

Akane, of course, was just setting a precedent. When Junpei finally made it to Carlos, he held out a hand towards him, not wholly sure what he wanted to do with it. It ended up over Carlos’s shoulder when Carlos wrapped him in a tight, warm hug.

“Junpei,” he sighed. “It’s so good to see you again.”

The embrace did not feel long until after the fact, when Junpei tried to compare the seconds he had spent in Carlos’s arms to Akane’s time. Carlos took the bags off of his shoulders as they separated, so fluidly that Junpei did not realize they were missing until he started walking and had only the rolling suitcase to drag along behind him. Carlos had Junpei’s backpack slung over one shoulder and Akane’s luggage over the other.

For a while it was pleasantries. “How was the flight?”

“It was fine. Junpei slept the whole time. I watched four movies.”

“The _whole_ time?” Carlos glanced over his shoulder to give Junpei that same gentle grin from before. “Junpei, it’s a twelve-hour flight.”

“He’ll sleep forever if you let him.” Akane threaded her arm around Junpei’s elbow to drag him closer to their conversation, sandwiched between her and Carlos. “Wherever, whenever. He’s like a cat.”

Carlos laughed and his face was sunshine. He stretched his arm across Junpei’s shoulders and nudged him closer for a warm moment. “No wonder I like him so much,” he joked.

There were dark circles under his eyes that looked like they did not belong with his smile.

“You look more exhausted than Kanny, dude,” Junpei said, wrapping a hand around the strap of Akane’s bag as a threat to reclaim it. “How long have you been in L.A.? Did you just get here?”

“Ah, yeah, it was a day-trip thing,” Carlos said with a shrug that brought Akane’s bag more securely onto his own shoulder. “Just happened to be in the area, thought I’d stick around.”

“What were you up to?”

“Oh, that’s right!” Akane’s head shot straight up, then to Carlos. “You don’t have a hotel reservation for tonight, do you? You were planning to just drive back tonight before I told you we’d be around.”

Carlos gave the ground a glance and shifted his weight away from the two. “I could still drive back, it’s not that late. Just stopping by to say hi.”

“No, Carlos…” Akane gave Junpei a nudge in the side. “Can’t you stay overnight? We’ll all get breakfast tomorrow morning before we head out.”

“Yeah, there’s… there’s gotta be rooms open at the hotel, it’s a Monday,” Junpei added uncertainly. He was trying to pull back again, so that Akane could take the persuasive lead, and so they did not form a three-person-wide blockade as they walked through the crowded airport, but Akane kept his arm tightly entwined with hers.

“You wouldn’t even have to get your own room, if you don’t mind sharing ours,” Akane said, flashing a winning smile. “We have a suite where the couch has a pull-out mattress, if that works for you.”

Carlos’s strides grew shorter. Behind his glassy eyes, circuits in his brain began to misfire with the influx of unexpected information. They took his inability to decline as tacit acceptance before he could get any words out of his mouth.

* * *

Akane was pulling up directions to the hotel on her phone as she climbed through the passenger door of Carlos’s pickup. Junpei sprawled himself out across the back seats with a sigh. As Carlos took the wheel, he tilted the rearview mirror so that he caught a glimpse of Junpei’s closed eyes every time he looked up.

“Buckle up, Junpei,” Carlos said, almost unconsciously, like talking to his baby sister hopping into his car after he first got his driver’s license. Junpei only gave a disgruntled moan as a response. Carlos did not start the engine until he heard the seatbelt click from behind him.

It did not take long for them to get trapped in L.A. traffic, even with the perks of carpool lanes. Carlos was losing his worries in the forest of cars, concentrating on which lanes were moving, whose turn signals were blinking nearby, how many miles to the exit, when he snapped back to himself at the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s asleep again,” Akane murmured. “How are you?”

Her thumb worked small circles into his tense muscles as she waited for a response he could not figure out how to form.

“We’ve… all been a little worried about you, Carlos, being on your own all this time,” she said. “Sigma, Phi, and Diana are all staying close to each other, and so are Eric, Mira, and Sean, but…”

“I’m not alone,” Carlos said with a shake of his head. “I’ve got Maria.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Her hand sank down his arm, then her fingers fell away. “I’m… I’m glad you’re not all alone, of course, but… she doesn’t know about what happened to you.”

Carlos’s hands curled around the steering wheel with a tighter grip. He was starting to feel a wave of nausea despite how little he had eaten today. His eyes flicked to the mirror, to Junpei.

“This isn’t the kind of thing you can go through without someone else,” Akane whispered. “Junpei can tell you that better than anyone. He… You heard what happened to him last year. After…”

He glanced back at Junpei again. Junpei, the recovering alcoholic with depression. And Carlos was coming to him hoping for help with his own trivial problems.

“I want you to know that you can call us any time, whenever something like this comes up,” Akane said. Her fingers slid over Carlos’s white knuckles and squeezed gently. “We would drop anything for you, okay? We love you.”

To Carlos, they felt like empty words, an offer she extended out of politeness. He did not even entertain the idea of interrupting their busy lives with his watered-down drama. They were just memories. It was all in the past. Nothing was wrong.

“Junpei was so excited when he found out you were coming,” Akane added with a little giggle. “He… well, we _both_ missed you, Carlos.”

Her touch left a tickle as she lifted her hand. He remembered thinking to himself that her words sounded genuine, and that possibility started off a chain of warm bursts in his chest.

He wanted her to hold his hand again.

In that revelation, the anxiety came clamoring back, leaving him colder than before. He was crossing the boundary he had been forcing himself to stay behind, the reason he inevitably distanced himself from the engaged couple. Although usually he had these feelings about Junpei, now it was Akane he found himself suddenly dizzy thinking about.


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s when you knew?” Akane asked, covering a demure grin with a hand. Her flushed cheeks crested her fingertips.

“Well, that’s when I _really_ knew,” Carlos said with a sigh. “I mean, it was probably kind of an unconscious thing before that, too, y’know? Like back when I was trying to pull that trick in the bomb shelter—there were so many other ways I could’ve done it, but the way I picked was the one where I got to flirt with you and make Junpei get all jealous.”

There was no way that the story in Los Angeles could have wrapped up into a satisfying ending, not between Junpei’s bullheaded ignorance of the contents of his heart and Carlos’s worries about the contents of his. Over a year ago on that night, nerves sent Carlos driving back home through the wee hours of the night instead of taking the couple up on their offer to stay in their hotel room, trying to shake those too-fond feelings out of his head. It was an easier anxiety to live with, the one where the intrusive thoughts were instead about wanting to sweep Junpei and/or Akane off of his/her/their feet and into a lover’s embrace.

He talked to his sister about some of his feelings, because he talked to her about everything. “There’s nothing wrong with being polyamorous,” she said with a shrug when he agonized over how debased it was that he was having these feelings about _two_ people, let alone two people engaged to be married. “It’s just a crush. A couple of crushes. You’re not hurting anybody by having a crush on them.”

It had quieted his mind. Despite having spent years in a coma, Maria still had the same strong head on her shoulders as always. With her encouragement, he continued to visit Junpei and Akane, despite wanting to distance himself to quash these budding feelings. They did not fade over time—they bloomed, in fact, and Carlos was maybe getting entirely too familiar with the two of them—until in a confession about a year after they first met, they all found out the feelings were mutual.

Now he was in the couple’s apartment—“ _our_ apartment” as Akane would say, even though they all knew Carlos would have to head home to Maria soon enough—simmering bacon and eggs in his boxers, after disentangling himself from the embrace of a still-snoring Junpei, with Akane wrapped around his waist, wearing nothing but one of his T-shirts.

“That’s when you knew about _me_ ,” Akane protested. “When did you know about Junpei?”

“You know when I knew about Junpei,” Carlos replied, smirking.

She smirked back. “I think I do, but I’d like to hear if I’m right.”

“I mean, it was a gradual thing. Not a flashbulb moment, like with you,” he said. “Plus, with all the timelines, who can really say _when_ I—”

“So it _was_ during the experiment.”

“I think I really realized it when he climbed on top of me trying to beat me up in the power room.”

“Carlos, you could _tell_ him to be rougher in the bedroom…”

Carlos tried to flip the egg, but his wrist gave such a jerk that he broke the yolk.

“Aw, don’t worry, Junpei likes his over hard. We’ll give that one to him.”

After shoving the egg back into alignment, Carlos asked, “So when did _you_ know?”

“The moment I met him, I think,” Akane murmured with a vacant gaze.

He squeezed her hip. “C’mon, when did you know about _me_?”

She gave a nervous giggle. “It was a lot of little moments, I think,” she said. “I… I always felt so safe around you, I guess. Even that time you forced yourself on top of me! I remember I wasn’t really… afraid, at all. I still felt so safe with you. I trusted you. And then I saw the way you and Junpei looked at each other, and…”

It was probably time to remove the bacon from the pan, but that would have to wait until after Carlos had bent down to give Akane a long, slow kiss. She was a soft, lovely little thing against him, beauty and perfection poised with grace, with the right words for everything. Every time Carlos kissed her out of the blue, he took her a little bit by surprise, so he kissed her as often as he could.

“But I want to hear from Junpei how _he_ figured it out,” Akane gushed, as Carlos scooped the eggs and bacon onto a plate together—both were a little overdone by the time they finished kissing, but Junpei liked his things a little crispy anyway. “I thought I was going to force him into having a revelation when I asked him if he liked you, but he’d already figured it out himself. I was a little disappointed, honestly.”

“Yeah, at least I already knew I was bi before I met you and Junpei,” Carlos said. “Junpei, though—well, anyway, I _thought_ Junpei was—just from how I was reading him, he seemed—”

“My brother always called him ‘aggressively heterosexual’.”

“Y-yeah.”

They crawled back into bed on either side of him, Carlos holding the plate, Akane with silverware and a napkin. Junpei was slow to wake, even when stirred by the scent of bacon and the touch of kisses on each of his cheeks, and he grumbled through most of it, until he blinked his eyes open and realized he was getting breakfast in bed. Then he shoved his flaming-red face in his hands, grinning wildly. “Just one thing in exchange,” Akane bargained.

“I mean, I kind of knew I wasn’t really straight for a while, I guess?” he said, still chewing on bacon. “But in a way where, y’know, I… I thought it was normal. I knew I liked girls, and I was like, great, cool, let’s stick with that! But I always kind of… there were guys, too, kind of. Here and there. Y’know, where I’d just be like… if I had to pick a dude, yeah, sure.”

Carlos blinked. “That was…”

“His name in your phone,” Akane finished, holding her hands to her cheeks. “Oh my gosh, Junpei, you literally had him as ‘if i had to pick a dude’ for most of last year.”

“And, yeah, that was what it was! I was like, man, that would be—that wouldn’t be bad, y’know? If I had to pick a dude, hands down, I’m picking Carlos. It was no big when that was all just hypothetical. Like, I got a fiancée, but, damn, I’m not _blind_.”

“So how did you react when you found out Akane felt the same way?” Carlos asked.

Junpei snorted. “I, uh, well… my brain broke, I think. I don’t… I don’t really remember?”

“He looked like his brain broke,” Akane chimed in.

“I mean, here I was thinking that this was just normal shit—y’know, feelings _everybody_ has sometimes about their friends, but it’s not really something you do anything about—and suddenly my fiancée comes up to me like, hey, me too, so _let’s actually bang him_?”

“Junpei!” Akane yelled, scandalized.

It had been well over a year since the proposal, and Junpei still lit up every time he got to refer to Akane as his fiancée. Sometimes Akane would call him her fiancé in return just to see the way he melted at the sound of it. Carlos, for his part, was probably going to end up just being the best man at the wedding, but they were also highly invested in the idea of his becoming an ordained minister because of a little joke of the English language, where he would technically be _marrying_ them if he officiated their ceremony. Although both Junpei and Akane were fluent speakers of casual English, they were still strangers to some of the little quirks that the language had to offer. Carlos, on the other hand, knew so little of Japanese that he could barely pronounce their names correctly.

“I mean, yeah, when you’re speaking with an English accent, you say A- _ka_ -ne,” Junpei said, with a slight roll of his eyes as he shrugged. “But it’s really _A_ -kane. And, God, let’s not even get into Kura- _shi_ -ki, that’s way off.”

“You have to know how to flip the R’s to really say it right,” Akane said, dismissing the notion with a wave of her hand. “Kura- _shi_ -ki is fine. It’s how I introduce myself, even. It’s easier.”

“C’mon, I can flip my R’s. I speak Spanish,” Carlos protested. “How do you say it?”

“It’s the _ra_ , you emphasize _ra_ ,” Junpei said.

“So… it’s Ku- _ra_ -shiki—oh! Oh, wow, like _Crash Keys_!”

Junpei sneered at him. “Bingo, doofus.”

Akane giggled through the kiss she planted on his cheek. “You sound like you’re feeling better, Carlos,” she sighed in content.

These mornings curled up in bed together with all three of them were few and far between. Carlos was anchored to Maria even after her hospital treatments had dwindled down to bimonthly checkups. He visited the couple as often as he could, which was almost as often as he needed. As Maria regained her independence, Carlos forged his own, in stuttering steps and missteps. He learned the sound of his heart in disrepair, like an engine needing a tune-up, and he sought Junpei and Akane to heal him. Sometimes visions of that terrible night at the end of 2028 tormented his head, only chased away by those who had fought through it alongside him. Sometimes the little stresses of everyday life built up on his shoulders, and he learned to lean on his lovers for that, too, even if they were petty worries in comparison.

Carlos put a hand on the waists of both of his beloveds. “Feel like I’m breathing fresh air,” he said. “Thanks again for letting me crash here for the weekend, you guys.”

“You’re not _crashing_ , dude, you’re… we’re family,” Junpei said shyly. “We… we love you. Right, Akane? We love you.”

Carlos knew he was a little bit tertiary to the two. He had no ring on his finger to bond him to either of them, no childhood history, no morphogenetic mental connection. (“That can be learned,” Akane insisted. “Junpei didn’t have it under control until a few months after we started living together. It just takes practice.”) But maintaining a full-time relationship was taxing on him, and maybe not just because he needed to take care of Maria. Junpei and Akane were a unit—he could see it in the way they moved, in orbit of one another, aligned in heart and body—and Carlos was a bit more solitary. He liked that he could drop by for just a short visit every month or two and know that his loved ones were in good hands otherwise.

And they were family. When he curled up in the middle of their bed, Junpei’s head tucked against his neck, Akane cradled in his arm, he felt more love than he could ever know what to do with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSSSSSSSIKE it wasn't a slow burn after all. it was like i was slowly burning something with tender loving care and then just as it was maybe starting to go somewhere but still slowly and probably not very far, snow walked up with this flamethrower labeled "Cute Domestic Shit" and just sprayed it everywhere and i was like, shit, man, that's a nice fire, let's do that instead. happy birth pal. thanks for always giving me such good ideas you are responsible for so many of my favorite writing decisions (for better or for worse :3c) and it's!!! great!!!! you're great!!!!!!! everyone please pay attention snow is great, thank you. have a good night


End file.
